foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Cardassian Building Objects
Types of Cardassian Building Objects {| border="1" cellpadding="3" cellspacing="1" ! style="background-color: rgb(34, 34, 34);"|Object Name ! style="background-color: rgb(34, 34, 34);"|Foundry Description ! style="background-color: rgb(34, 34, 34);"|Dimensions |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|Crd. Building - Large 01 | style="vertical-align: top;"|A large Cardassian building with an opening on two sides, leading to a courtyard in the center. | style="vertical-align: top;"|200 x 200 x 165 |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|Crd. Building - Large 02 | style="vertical-align: top;"|A square building with an opening on one side, supported on four pillars and surrounding a central spire. The spire connects to the building with short walkways. | style="vertical-align: top;"|201 x 202 x 234 |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|Crd. Building - Large 03 | style="vertical-align: top;"|A nine-story Cardassian building topped with a spire and encircled by an enclosed walkway. | style="vertical-align: top;"|203 x 211 x 321 |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|Crd. Building - Large 04 | style="vertical-align: top;"|A nine-story Cardassian building with circular windows, encircled by an open square platform and topped with a spire. | style="vertical-align: top;"|203 x 202 x 363 |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|Crd. Building - Large 05 | style="vertical-align: top;"|A five-story Cardassian building with an I-shaped ground floor. | style="vertical-align: top;"|200 x 200 x 152 |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|Crd. Building - Large 06 | style="vertical-align: top;"|A five-story Cardassian building with a wide third story, and a smaller fourth and fifth stories. A rectangular pillar extends from the ceiling. | style="vertical-align: top;"|221 x 301 x 213 |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|Crd. Building - Large 07 | style="vertical-align: top;"|A pair of five-story Cardassian buildings, connected by a pair of enclosed walkways. A power source is on the ground between the buildings. | style="vertical-align: top;"|221 x 301 x 213 |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|Crd. Building - Large 08 | style="vertical-align: top;"|A large courtyard with a six-story building in the center and a small building in each of the four corners. The buildings are connected by several walkways. Two power sources are on the ground near the center. | style="vertical-align: top;"|260 x 260 x 260 |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|Crd. Building - Medium 01 | style="vertical-align: top;"|A Cardassian three-story building with a pair of towers atop the roof. The third floor is wider than the rest. | style="vertical-align: top;"|121 x 141 x 166 |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|Crd. Building - Medium 02 | style="vertical-align: top;"|A two-story Cardassian building with rounded roofs and a recessed second story. | style="vertical-align: top;"|121 x 141 x 97 |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|Crd. Building - Medium 03 | style="vertical-align: top;"|A three-story Cardassian building with a wide second floor and a recessed third story. | style="vertical-align: top;"|121 x 141 x 118 |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|Crd. Building - Medium 04 | style="vertical-align: top;"|A two-story Cardassian building with a small footprint and a spire atop its roof. | style="vertical-align: top;"|100 x 80 x 140 |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|Crd. Building - Medium 05 | style="vertical-align: top;"|A two-story Cardassian building with a round structure atop it. A small spire protrudes from the top-tier roof. | style="vertical-align: top;"|100 x 80 x 120 |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|Crd. Building - Medium 06 | style="vertical-align: top;"|A two-story, L-shaped Cardassian building with a slightly recessed second story. Four lit columns mark the corners of the courtyard. | style="vertical-align: top;"|121 x 141 x 93